Hellove, sugar
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 3 Update!] "Sugar, kok jodohnya ditinggal gini sih?" "Tunggu, surat—APA!" "AAAK YOONGI RAMBUTKU! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BAWA SISIR!" "—KU DOAKAN GEBETANMU SUDAH ADA YANG PACARIN DULUAN!" [BTS Fanfiction] Minyoon / MinGa. YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Warning : YAOI. OOC. Typo, story line agak gajelas, humor ambyar, _plotless, pointless,_ cerita pasaran, etc.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Hellove, sugar. (Side story!interview xD)

.

.

This is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT! NO NO NO

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH KOK KAMU LAGI!" lelaki berkemeja _cream_ itu berteriak kaget dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk seorang lelaki lain yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas didepannya.

Oh ini masih pagi. Tolong digaris bawahi, masih pagi. Kantor tempat lelaki yang berteriak tadi atau sebut saja Yoongi, juga masih sepi. Dan mungkin ini rekor karena Yoongi datang (terlalu) pagi begini. Biasanya Yoongi datang satu menit sebelum jam masuk kerjanya. Dan berhubung sekarang ada rapat di pagi hari, atasannya menyuruh Yoongi untuk datang lebih pagi.

Yoongi kesal sebenarnya, wajahnya tertekuk seperti tidak mendapat bonus didalam amplop gajinya. Tentu saja, jam tidurnya jadi berkurang. Dia jadi harus rela menunggu bus dengan sekelompok siswa siswi sekolah yang menurutnya terlalu berisik. Kalau tidak ingat dengan pekerjaannya, Yoongi inginnya tidur saja di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Dan pagi ini makin buruk ketika Yoongi baru saja memasuki kantornya, dia sudah melihat seonggok lelaki bersurai abu-abu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, _sugar_ " lelaki yang terdeteksi bernama Jimin tersebut tersenyum lebar melihat Yoongi yang terlihat sebal.

Yoongi mencoba mengabaikannya, berlalu begitu saja.

" _Sugar,_ kok _jodohnya_ ditinggal gini sih?"

"JODOH MBAHMU!" Yoongi berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Beruntung kantor saat ini masih sepi, jadi dia tidak akan malu akan ada yang melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

Sedangkan lelaki bersurai abu-abu dibelakangnya cekikan melihat Yoongi yang menghentakkan kakinya. Lelaki yang berdasarkan nametag di kantung kemejanya yang bernama _Jimin_ itu terus mengikuti Yoongi hingga lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu berada di meja kerjanya.

Yoongi mendelik saat tahu Jimin masih mengikutinya bahkan sampai ke meja kerjanya. Yoongi sempat melihat ke meja yang ada disebelah meja kerjanya, kok bersih sekali. Heran. Karena biasanya temannya yang bernama Seungcheol itu selalu membiarkan mejanya berantakan.

Yoongi duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. Dia bisa melihat Jimin, lelaki itu malah duduk di kursi meja kerja milik temannya, yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Ngapain disitu?" tidak ada manis-manisnya. Memang. Untuk apa Yoongi bermanis-manis pada orang yang sudah membuat darahnya naik.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tasnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja sebelum akhirnya menatap pada Yoongi. "Kerja, _sugar._ Memang kenapa? Kamu mau aku pangku biar kita bisa _kerja_ bareng?" Jimin mengerling pada Yoongi. Yoongi sudah ancang-ancang melemparkan bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya pada kepala pemuda bermarga _Park_ itu.

"Bocah gila! Itu tempat temanku!"

"Tapi disurat yang kemarin aku terima, tempat kerjaku disini, sayang"

"Tunggu, surat—APA?! KOK YA BISA-BISANYA KAU DI TERIMA KERJA DISINI!" Yoongi mendadak merasakan pening di kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan. Lima menit lagi dia harus menghadiri rapat.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Kan sudah aku bilang, Tuhan tidak mungkin menjauhkanku dari jodohku sendiri, _sugar_ "

BRAK

Yoongi membanting sebuah buku tebal pada mejanya. Jimin sempat kaget, tapi beruntung dia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di mejanya.

' _Aku akan dapatkan dirimu, sugar~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

Haiii. Bosen ga sih liat saya lagi saya lagi yang muncul di page ffn. Sebenernya gamau dibikin side story gini, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir mau dibikin series aja, gitu. HEHEHEHE.

 _ **And then, mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Warning : YAOI. OOC. Typo, story line agak gajelas, humor ambyar, _plotless, pointless,_ cerita pasaran, etc.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Hellove, sugar. (Side story!interview xD)

.

.

This is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT! NO NO NO

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

"KIM NAMJOON BRENGSEK"

"AAAK YOONGI RAMBUTKU! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BAWA SISIR!" seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putihnya sibuk menjauhkan tangan Yoongi yang menarik-narik rambutnya dengan brutal.

Jadi tadi setelah membanting bukunya, Yoongi langsung pergi ke ruang kerja temannya yang berbeda kira-kira lima puluh langkah kaki dari meja kerjanya sendiri. Dan beruntung, sang teman sudah datang. Yoongi langsung menghampirinya dan tanpa aba-aba menarik keras rambutnya.

"KIM NAMJOON BEDEBAH! APA-APAAN KAU MENERIMA BOCAH SINTING ITU! ARRGHHH"

Yoongi masih sibuk menarik narik rambut lelaki bernama Namjoon tersebut. Namjoon hanya bisa berdoa agar kepalanya tidak copot saja. Karena demi cicak yang sering diliatin sama Taehyung adik sepupunya yang aneh itu, jambakan Yoongi sakit sekali.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Namjoon berada dibagian perekrutan untuk karyawan baru. Jadi tidak hanya manager saja yang berhak menerima orang baru, Namjoon juga berhak apabila dirasa orang tersebut memenuhi syarat atau mempunyai kelebihan dibanding yang lain.

Namjoon merasa dia menjadi anak baik pagi ini. Tadi pagi dia membantu ibunya menjemur pakaian, membantu mengantar anak tetangganya pergi ke sekolah (karena ayah anak itu sedang ke luar kota, dan ibu Namjoon yang berhati mulia menyuruh anak lelakinya mengantar anak tersebut.) bahkan dia sempat memberi makan anak anjing milik adiknya.

Tapi kenapa saat dia baru tiba di kantor, masih tampan, penampilannya masih oke, ada saja yang merusaknya.

"SIALAN. KIM NAMJOON SIALAN. KU DOAKAN GEBETANMU SUDAH ADA YANG PACARIN DULUAN!"

"YOONGI APAAN—ARGHH YOONGI BERHENTI BERHENTI! APA SALAHKU"

Sepertinya sehabis ini, orang-orang yang kebetulan sudah datang dan lewat didekat Namjoon dan Yoongi, harus pergi ke dokter THT. Karena demi kartun spongebob yang suka ditonton oleh Jihoon adik Yoongi, suaranya dan suara Namjoon dapat terdengar hingga gedung tinggi yang ada diseberang.

Merasa lelah, Yoongi melepas jambakannya pada Namjoon. Langsung duduk dengan seenaknya diatas meja kerja sang teman. "Kau sialan, Namjoon. Apa-apaan menerima bocah sinting gila itu untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan kita" Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Menendang-nendang udara kosong, membayangkan bahwa yang ditendang adalah wajah seseorang bernama Park Jimin.

Namjoon, pakaiannya sudah berantakan. Rambutnya sudah rontok sana-sini. Berusaha mencerna kalimat sang teman, "bocah sinting? Siapa sih yang kamu maksud Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya, sambil tangannya berusaha membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Sial. Padahal tadi dia sudah tampan sekali. Tapi Yoongi merusaknya.

Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya, "Park Jimin" sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat ingin di _santet_ nya itu.

Namjoon berfikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi _oh iya anak itu._

"Memang ada apa dengannya? Dia memiliki potensi yang baik. Melihat di biodata dan segala macamnya, dia cukup pintar. Otaknya cerdik. Dia juga _open minded._ Manager juga sudah menyetujui apabila aku merekrutnya"

Bibir Yoongi makin manyun. Bukannya terpesona, alih-alih Namjoon malah ingin mengikat temannya itu karena sudah merusak paginya yang indah.

"IH! Dia itu lelaki yang aku ceritakan waktu itu bodoh! yang ku bilang menggodaku saat interview! Arrrghh" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sekarang impas.

Mereka berdua lebih tampak seperti orang yang stress karena ditinggal pacar ketimbang karyawan sebuah perusahaan besar.

Namjoon terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja, dia ingat waktu Yoongi bercerita tentang dia yang meng _interview_ seorang bocah yang malah menggodanya.

"Loh, kamu gak bilang namanya dia Yoon. Ya aku gak tahu. Kalo tahu kan aku jadi pertimbangin lagi mesti terima dia atau enggak"

Dalam hati, Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dia memang bercerita pada Namjoon tentang Jimin yang menggodanya. Dan dia juga menyuruh Namjoon untuk tidak usah menerimanya bergabung. Tapi bodohnya dia saking menggebu-gebunya dia bercerita, dia sampai lupa menyebutkan nama _Park Jimin_.

Melihat Yoongi yang begitu frustasi, Namjoon menepuk pundak sang sahabat. "Sudahlah Yoon. Terima nasib aja—

Namjoon berkata bijak. Tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi.

—siapa tahu kamu memang jodohnya dia"

"DEMI TUHAN KIM NAMJOON! AKU INI LELAKI. MANA ADA SEORANG LELAKI YANG DIGODA OLEH LELAKI LAINNYA."

"ARGHH YOONGI! AMPUN AMPUN! RAMBUTKUUU!"

"SIALAN INI JAM BERAPA?! AKU TELAT UNTUK RAPAT SIAL KIM NAMJOON SIALAN. MATI KAU"

.

.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, dan keluar seonggok—eum maksudnya sesosok lelaki, dengan wajah tertekuk sebal.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

Setelah insiden menjambaki rambut Namjoon tadi pagi, Yoongi jadi telat menghadiri rapat dan berakhir dengan mendapat ocehan gratis dari sang manager.

Sungguh, Yoongi merasa ini hari sial untuknya.

" _Sugar,_ kok wajahnya begitu sih? Nanti gak cantik lagi loh." Ini Jimin yang berbicara, agak heran melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertekuk berlipat-lipat.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan Jimin. Padahal dalam hati sudah ingin menombak Jimin karena menyebut dirinya _cantik._

Dengan tenang Yoongi duduk di kursinya, menyalakan komputer lalu sibuk sendiri. Mengabaikan Jimin yang masih menatapnya heran.

Iya heran.

Kok tumben Yoongi jadi begini.

" _Sugar?"_ Jimin memanggil. Yoongi hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu fokus ngetik lagi.

Jimin jadi penasaran. Kira-kira Yoongi kenapa kok jadi pendiam begitu.

"Kamu kenap—

"Duh berisik deh! Diem gak?! Aku tuh lagi bete! Tau bete gak?! Gara-gara kamu aku jadi diomelin bosku! Aku jadi datang telat pas rapat. Kenapa sih kamu kok ganggu terus. Terus juga, kok bisa sih kamu diterima disini?! Aku tuh pengen nendang pantat kamu aja rasanya."

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya.

Capek ngomong, bro.

Sedangkan Jimin, dia hanya melongo. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Karena, wow Yoongi berbicara padanya sebanyak empat puluh tujuh kata. Bukankah itu terbilang kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yoongi ucapkan pada Jimin. Padahal sebelumnya dia hanya menjawab perkataan Jimin dengan pelit kata.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. Dan aw rasanya dia ingin mencubit pipinya saja.

Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi, pipinya agak memerah. Mungkin karena terlalu berapi-api meledakkan emosinya pada Jimin. Juga di akhir dia mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Yang malah membuat Jimin semakin ingin menciumnya ditempat.

" _Sugar_ , aku suka warna merah." Jimin masih menatapnya. Tapi kali ini tatapannya agak serius.

Yoongi menatapnya bingung. "Apaan sih? Dasar aneh—

"Iya, aku suka warna merah—

Jimin masih menatapnya, sebuah senyuman atau mungkin seringai, muncul di bibir lelaki dengan marga Park itu.

—aku suka warna merah di pipimu—dan juga bibirmu, _sugar._ Aku jadi ingin menciummu seharian penuh."

Lalu bonus wink menawan dari Jimin.

Yang sialnya membuat Yoongi tersedak liurnya sendiri. Yoongi sudah ancang-ancang ingin melemparkan laptopnya pada Jimin, alih-alih melempar, dia malah sibuk merona sana-sini.

Yoongi langsung memutar kursinya, (sok) sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hanya dalih untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dalam hati dia merutuki bocah sialan bermarga Park itu.

Dan juga dalam hati Yoongi menyangkal dia bukan merona karena _gombalan_ sialan dari Jimin, tapi karena dia merasa marah karena harga dirinya sebagai lelaki seperti diinjak-injak.

Halah.

Memang aja Yoongi yang malu, tapi tidak mau mengaku.

Sedangkan Jimin?

Oh lelaki tampan itu sudah sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat pipi Yoongi mulai merona. Merasa kata-katanya ampuh membuat Yoongi merona malu. Mungkin nanti Jimin akan membuat Yoongi merona malu lagi.

Seperti saat Yoongi merona malu dibawah kungkungan tubuhnya, saat dia menggagahinya?

Oh sialan, dasar otak cabul Park Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu, _sugar."_

Kali ini, bonus _flying kiss._

Dan Yoongi sudah ancang-ancang melempar laptopnya pada wajah tampan tapi brengsek milik Jimin itu.

.

.

Jimin itu, selain tampan (dia berkata sendiri bahwa dirinya tampan, narsis memang.) dia juga pandai bergaul dengan siapapun.

Di hari pertama bekerja, dia sudah dapat menjalin pertemanan dengan beberapa karyawan yang ada di divisinya.

Yang pertama ada Kim Namjoon. Namjoon pertama kali menyapanya ketika jam makan siang, dan setelah itu, dia mendapat injakan kaki dari Yoongi.

Sebenarnya, Jimin agak tidak suka melihatnya karena dia selalu menempeli Yoongi ketika jam makan siang, dan juga sepertinya dia terlampau dekat dengan Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tetap percaya diri, toh dirinya jauh lebih tampan.

Walau dari segi tinggi, dia kalah jauh dari Namjoon.

Lalu ada Jung Hoseok, si lelaki yang meja kerjanya berada di sebelah kiri agak belok kanan dari meja kerja Jimin. Si lelaki kelebihan energi yang selalu tersenyum lebar. Dan Jimin hampir melemparkan kursi padanya ketika dengan santainya tangan milik Hoseok mengusak surai milik Yoongi.

Karena demi apapun, hanya Jimin yang boleh menyentuh Yoongi.

Kemudian Kim Seokjin, lelaki yang di meja kerjanya dipenuhi pernak – pernik pink. Jimin sempat salah mengira bahwa itu adalah meja kerja seorang wanita. Tapi dia baik.

Iya baik.

Karena nawarin makanan terus ke Jimin.

Dan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi, Jungkook. Sial. Jimin rasa-rasanya ingin menendang saja bokong lelaki itu. Seenaknya dia bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi. Dan lagi Yoongi tidak menolaknya. Malah dia menanggapinya dan mengelus-elus rambut milik Jungkook.

Muka Jimin jadi makin tertekuk ketika melihat Yoongi menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Jungkook.

Sial.

Dia ' _kan_ juga mau disuapi oleh Yoongi.

"Ngeliatin Yoongi biasa aja dong, itu nanti matamu keluar terus ketuker sama telur rebus yang dimakan Hoseok."

Hoseok pun menoleh.

Dan dengan cuek kembali memakan makanannya.

Jadi karena sedang jam makan siang, mereka berlima pergi ke tempat makan bersama. Hanya sekedar informasi, kantor besar ini memang mempunyai tempat makannya sendiri untuk para karyawannya.

Tadinya Jimin hendak pergi berdua dengan Hoseok, karena sialnya Yoongi sudah keburu kabur duluan sebelum dia sempat mengajaknya untuk turun ke lantai satu bersama. Beruntung Hoseok dengan baik hati mengajaknya turun bersama, jadi dia tidak sendirian.

Iya sendirian. Kayak jomblo.

Ah tapi Jimin berfikir dia engga jomblo. Iya ga jomblo, kan sebentar lagi _taken_ sama Yoongi.

Tapi ya kalau kata jimin, emang jodoh ga kemana. Mereka ketemu Yoongi di lift yang ternyata lelaki manis pujaan Jimin itu baru saja dari lantai lima. Jimin tidak peduli dia habis ngapain, yang penting tetap ketemu dan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi.

Dan Jimin makin mepet lah ke Yoongi di dalam lift.

Yoongi?

Jangan ditanya.

Mukanya seperti orang tidak digaji satu tahun penuh.

"Beneran naksir Yoongi, ya?" ini suara Namjoon, lagi.

Jimin tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Hanya menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya, masih dengan matanya yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Yoongi yang duduk bersebrangan geser dikit dari tempat dia duduk.

"Jungkook itu, sudah dianggap kayak adiknya Yoongi sendiri. Mereka emang deket. Tapi mereka sama-sama _uke_ , engga mungkin jadian."

 _Uhuk_

Jimin terbatuk. Tersedak butir nasi yang hendak ditelannya.

"H-hah?" Jimin hampir menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

Namjoon dengan santai meminum kopinya. "Kalau suka Yoongi itu, deketin. Jangan diliatin doang."

Oh tidak tahukah kau Namjoon.

Bahkan Jimin sudah menggoda Yoongi hampir setiap hari lewat telfon. Semenjak dia mengetahui nomor ponsel Yoongi, menelfon Yoongi adalah rutinitas malamnya yang tidak boleh terlewatkan.

"Yoongi galak, tapi manis." Jimin berbicara pelan, takut Yoongi mendengar.

Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan, "Memang, tapi dia baik kalo kau sudah mengenalnya."

Namjoon memang benar, Yoongi itu memang baik.

Beruntung Namjoon duduk disebelah Jimin, jadi lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Jimin itu dengan leluasa dapat menceritakan sedikit tentang Yoongi pada Jimin. Dengan suara pelan tentunya. Bisa habis dia kalau Yoongi mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi, yang sudah selesai makan, jadi memerhatikan Jimin dan Namjoon.

Sebenarnya agak aneh karena sedari tadi Jimin tidak menganggunya, anak itu hanya diam dan berbicara dengan Namjoon. Bahkan Yoongi dapat memakan makanannya dengan nikmat dan tenang tanpa gangguan dari lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu itu.

Yoongi melihat makanan Jimin masih utuh. Berarti bocah itu sedari tadi tidak makan?

" _Park,_ makanannya kok gak dimakan? Gak enak?" Yoongi juga tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi bertanya, hanya ingin.

Jimin mendengar Yoongi yang bertanya padaya, langsung lah dia senyum makin lebar. Merasa Yoongi perhatian padanya.

Uh. Manisnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini—

Jimin menatap Yoongi, sedangkan yang ditatapnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

—maunya _makan_ Yoongi, aja."

Dan hebohlah satu meja itu. Namjoon tertawa bahagia, Hoseok yang sibuk men _cie cie_ kan sang oknum (Yoongi dan Jimin.) dan Jungkook yang menatap mereka semua tidak mengerti.

Setelah sepersekian detik Yoongi sadar, saat itu juga seperti ada background api pada diri Yoongi.

Dan sebuah sumpit dengan telak menyapa dahi Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul tujuh.

Oh ini sudah lewat dua jam dari jam selesai kerjanya. Diluar juga sepertinya sudah gelap, oh Yoongi lupa waktu.

Salahkan saja dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan ini yang terlalu banyak, dan dirinya tenggelam di dalamnya. Setelah adegan _mari melempar sumpit ke kepala Jimin_ tadi, Yoongi langsung bergegas kembali bekerja karena memang pekerjanya yang sedang sangat amat menumpuk.

Yoongi sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu saat dia merasakan dingin pada pipinya. Dia menoleh, melihat Jimin yang sialnya berkali-kali sial sedang tersenyum tampan padanya, menempelkan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin pada pipinya.

"Kopi. Minumlah, _sugar._ "

Jimin menyudurkan kaleng kopi tadi pada Yoongi, yang langsung disambut dengan cepat oleh Yoongi. Pada saat seperti ini memang kopi yang dia butuhkan, sekadar penghilang stress.

"Terima kasih." Jimin mengangguk. Memerhatikan Yoongi yang mulai meminum minuman dingin itu.

Dalam hati Jimin bersorak riang. Ternyata tidak salah dirinya tetap menetap di kantor ini walaupun jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Dan tidak sia-sia juga dia menerobos hujan diluar tadi demi pergi ke minimarket sebrang untuk membeli sekaleng kopi. Karena menurut Namjoon, Yoongi sangat menyukai kopi.

"Sudah malam, _sugar._ Ayo pulang."

"Masih ada kerjaan."

Yoongi menjawab santai, tangannya masih asik bergerilya di atas keyboard laptopnya. Jimin mendengus, Yoongi ini kalau sudah serius bisa menjadi _workaholic_ sekali.

Omong-omong, Yoongi jadi tidak protes dengan panggilan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

Lagipula untuk apa protes, toh Jimin juga tidak akan merubah nama panggilannya tersebut. Jadi Yoongi tidak mau ambil pusing.

Dengan santai, tangan Jimin menggenggam jari Yoongi, mengangkatnya sedikit. Lalu tangannya yang lain menutup laptop milik Yoongi, menimbulkan protesan dari Yoongi.

"Yack! Apa-apaan—

"Diam _sugar._ Ini sudah malam. Ayo pulang. Jam segini bis sudah tidak ada, aku yang antar."

Sial. Berkali-kali Yoongi mengumpat.

Tahu darimana lelaki ini bahwa dia biasa naik bis untuk pulang pergi. Dan oh Yoongi lupa. Bis menuju arah rumahnya biasanya sudah jarang apabila saat jam tujuh malam keatas.

"Beruntung, kali ini aku tidak mencolok matamu, Park."

Jimin hanya tertawa.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan gedung saat melihat sebuah motor bebek dengan warna biru dongker lewat lengkap dengan seorang Park Jimin dengan helm hitamnya.

"Ayo naik, _sugar._ Aku hanya memiliki motor ini, jadi—

"Berisik Park, sudah cepat antar aku pulang."

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Dia senang bukan main sekarang.

Mengantar Yoongi pulang? Oh itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Kalau begitu ' _kan_ dia jadi tahu dimana letak rumah Yoongi.

Dan bisa mengapelinya setiap malam minggu nantinya.

"Pegangan, _sugar._ "

"Tidak mau. Sudah cepat jalan."

"Kubilang pegangan, nanti kamu jatuh."

"Memangnya aku anak tk—

Dan Yoongi refleks langsung berpegangan, atau tepatnya memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

—SIALAN! JANGAN MENGEBUT BODOH!"

Yoongi rasa-rasanya ingin mencabut roh Jimin saja saat tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu langsung tancap gas.

Dan yang lebih brengseknya lagi, jok motor lelaki itu yang model makin kedepan jadi agak menurun joknya. Jadi otomatis badan Yoongi langsung terhuyung ke depan.

Memang motor modus sekali ini Park Jimin.

.

.

Yoongi turun dari motor itu dengan segenap perasaan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena masih membiarkannya hidup.

Karena demi apapun, sial sekali Park Jimin itu.

Lelaki itu mengendarai motornya dengan gila-gilaan. Membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya sepanjang jalan, dan berfikir mengapa jarak dari kantornya menuju rumahnya menjadi seperti perjalanan dari Korea ke Eropa.

Jauh sekali.

Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, refleks tubuhnya membawanya memeluk Jimin erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sih senang-senang saja. Toh memang dari awal niatnya memang seperti itu.

Tapi walaupun mengebut, Jimin tetap memerhatikan jalan. Karena keselamatan Yoongi yang penting.

Pelukan Yoongi juga penting, sih.

"Brengsek. Aku tidak mau lagi diantar oleh bocah sialan macam dirimu—

Yoongi sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Jimin menertawainya karena sungguh, Yoongi terlihat imut sekali.

—tapi, terima kasih."

Yoongi ikhlas kok mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Bagaimanapun, terlepas dari Jimin yang hampir membahayakan nyawa nya, Yoongi merasa dia berjasa karena mau mengantarkannya pulang. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini Yoongi masih berdiri di halte karena menunggu bis.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jimin, Yoongi sudah berbalik badan hendak membuka pagar rumahnya.

Jimin yang merasa tidak rela akan berpisah dengan Yoongi, dengan cepat memutar otak.

Dan satu kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

" _Sugar_ —

Yoongi menoleh lagi, melemparkan tatapan _ada apa_ pada Jimin.

—aku kebelet. Numpang kamar mandi dirumahmu, ya?"

"H-hah?"

"Aku mau pipis, atau kau mau aku _pipis_ saja di dalammu?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menggoda.

Yoongi membuka pagar rumah dengan brutal, "brengsek. Cepat masuk."

.

.

Jimin baru keluar kamar mandi, dan dia melihat ada sesosok yang lebih pendek darinya, sedang membuka kulkas. Dia lelaki juga, tapi rambutnya seperti habis terkena tumpahan saus stroberi.

Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki itu menoleh pada Jimin. Dan Jimin terkejut. Lelaki itu seperti duplikat Yoongi sekali. Hanya berbeda warna rambut dan ehem tingginya.

Jimin jadi terharu sendiri karena ternyata ada yang lebih pendek darinya.

Dan Jimin tahu, lelaki ini pasti adik lelaki Yoongi yang diceritakan Namjoon tadi siang.

"Adiknya Yoongi, ya?" Jimin sok kenal. Tidak apa. Mendekatkan diri pada adik ipar.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan hanya bergumam 'hm'

Jimin diam-diam bergumam, "sudah pendek, pelit bicara lagi."

 _Buak_

"AAAAK KEPALAKU."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End / tbc?

A / n :

HALOOOO.

Okay balik lagi sama fic _pointless_ ini. kayaknya ini bakal saya bikin ber-chap aja. Atau threeshot, ya? Wkwkwk lihat nanti saja deh. Seminatnya saya /ditendang.

 _ **Special thanks to**_

ChiminsCake, , wulancho95, Guest, Lani Novita, minyoonlovers, glowrie, skarayums, lionbun, Gigi onta, sehon-ey, Hantu Just In, joyers306, Shui Jing, vtan368, 07, Jenita660, soonshimie, BaconieSonjay, Kyunie, GaemGyu92

Buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya review fic ini. luv ya~

 _ **Review lagi? ^-^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Warning : YAOI. OOC. Typo, story line agak gajelas, humor ambyar, _plotless, pointless,_ cerita pasaran, etc.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Hellove, sugar. (Side story!interview xD)

.

.

This is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT! NO NO NO

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Dia memang agak brutal."

Yoongi mengolesi gel pereda nyeri pada dahi Jimin yang agak membiru. Sedangkan yang punya luka sibuk merintih. Karena demi apapun, dahinya terasa berdenyut. Dalam sehari, kepalanya mendapat dua kali hantaman.

Tapi sepertinya kejadian ini sebuah berkah bagi Jimin, karena lihatlah! Yoongi dengan telaten mengobati memar di dahinya. Dan lagi jarak wajah Yoongi dengan Jimin sangatlah dekat, karena Yoongi sedang sibuk meniupi dahi Jimin, agar gelnya cepat kering katanya.

Aih. Ini sih berasa hawa surga kalo kata Jimin.

Jimin memerhatikan wajah Yoongi. Bagaimana bibir Yoongi yang mengerucut saat meniup-niup dahi Jimin, ' _kan_ Jimin jadi ingin menciumnya.

Oh, sepertinya mereka melupakan sesosok makhluk yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, memandangnya malas, tepatnya menatap pada Jimin.

"Dasar modus." Ucapnya pelan, yang dapat didengar oleh Jimin.

Tapi tidak oleh Yoongi.

"Kau bilang apa?" Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jimin. Jimin jadi kecewa. Dia belum puas memandangi wajah Yoongi yang manis.

Dasar.

"Tidak ada."

Yoongi menunjuk pada lelaki pendek berpipi tembam itu, "Jihoon, minta maaf pada Jimin." Lalu menunjuk pada Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Lelaki pendek itu mendengus. Lalu menatap Jimin, "maaf."

"Iya tidak apa-apa."

' _Kalau bukan adiknya Yoongi, sudah ku cekik kau.'_ Jimin melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Pergi tidur, Jihoon. Besok kau kuliah pagi."

"Iya."

"Sekarang Jihoon, jangan main ponsel terus."

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman, dan lelaki berpipi tembam itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kubilang sekarang! Kau ini—

"Yoongi hyung bawel seperti ibu hamil."

"YACK JIHOON!"

"Dia memang sedang hamil, hamil anak ku." Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi, menempelkan tangannya pada perut datar Yoongi dan mengelusnya.

Sadar, Yoongi menepis keras tangan Jimin. "Brengsek, Park! Apa-apaan—

"Oh pantesan. Sudah berapa bulan hyung?" kali ini, Jihoon bertanya.

"JIHOON!"

Dan Jihoon sudah kabur dari tempatnya, dengan tawa yang memenuhi ruangan.

Dan Jimin?

Dia ikut tertawa juga.

.

.

Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya, dimana Jimin memarkir motor bebek kesayangannya.

Melihat dahi Jimin yang masih membiru, Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah, karena tadi Jihoon menghantam kepala Jimin dengan sendok sayur. Alhasil dahi lelaki tampan itu dihiasi noda berwarna biru.

"Maaf. Jihoon memang sensitif apabila ada yang menyinggung tinggi badannya—

Jimin yang sedang memakai helmnya menoleh, mendapati Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

—sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu."

Walaupun Yoongi sebal pada Jimin karena lelaki itu yang sering mengganggunya, tetap saja dia merasa bersalah. Karena adiknya, Jihoon yang membuat dahi Jimin menjadi memar begitu.

Ternyata benar kata Namjoon, Yoongi itu sebenarnya orang baik. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia masih minta maaf pada Jimin. Padahal bukan dia yang melakukan.

Jimin tersenyum tampan, menaiki motor bebeknya. "Tidak apa-apa, _sugar_."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Sudah malam, sana pulang." Jutek lagi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Yoongi sedikit agak manis.

"Aku pulang ya, _sugar._ Jangan rindu padaku."

Jimin memberikan _wink_ tampannya pada Yoongi.

Dan lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung masuk ke rumahnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

.

.

Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berserakan.

Diluar kamar, mama nya sudah berisik membangunkan adiknya yang kalau tidur, sudah lupa akan segalanya. Membuat Yoongi jadi agak terganggu oleh suaranya yang meneriaki adiknya.

Yoongi baru saja keluar kamar, dan dia langsung mendapati mamanya yang sepertinya baru saja ingin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Loh Yoongi, udah bangun ternyata. Baru aja mau dibangunin."

"Ini masih jam enam, mah. Jam kerja ku _'kan_ jam delapan." Yoongi menjawab malas. Kalau bukan karena suara berisik mamanya, dia pasti masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Yoongi tidak perlu takut telat, karena perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju kantor tersayangnya hanyalah dua puluh menit.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya biasanya Yoongi tetap akan telat karena terlalu asyik menyiram tanaman bunga milik mamanya yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Tapi Yoongi, dibawah ada temanmu yang menunggu tuh."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini sudah tahun keduanya bekerja, dan teman sekantornya tidak ada yang pernah repot-repot mau menjemputnya di pagi hari. Paling-paling dia nebeng pulang sama Namjoon kalau kedapatan sedang lembur.

Dan siapakah gerangan yang mau repot-repot pagi begini kerumahnya? Dan lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi bagi seseorang bertamu kerumahnya.

"Ha? Siapa mah?"

"Mama gak tau. Dia bilang temen kamu. Dia ganteng loh~" Yoongi ingin muntah saja rasanya melihat mamanya yang menatap genit padanya.

Apa-apaan.

Mamahnya memang sering menggoda Yoongi kalau ada lelaki ganteng yang main kerumah. Karena katanya dia capek liatin Yoongi yang gak pernah pacaran. Alias ngejomblo mulu.

Bahkan waktu Namjoon kerumah, mama nya memberikan pertanyaan seperti ini sekitar sepuluh kali lebih,

' _Loh bener kamu bukan pacarnya Yoongi?'_

Dan membuat Namjoon ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi berfikir sebentar. Sebelum otaknya dengan cepat menargetkan seseorang sebagai tersangka. Lalu menatap ibunya was-was, "mah, orangnya ciri-cirinya gimana?"

"Rambutnya abu-abu. Ganteng sih. Ohiya tadi dia ada sebut namanya eum—Park, Park—Ji—neut? Ron? Ji neutron? Eh Ji—

"Jimin?"

"NAH IYA! PARK JIMIN."

Mamanya berteriak heboh.

Yoongi ingin menggigiti gagang pintu saja rasanya.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum lebar melihat Yoongi yang masih dengan piyamanya yang bermotif kumamon, berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah terseret-seret bonus dengan wajah bantalnya.

Yoongi mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi dekat dengan yang diduduki Jimin. Tidak, Yoongi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu, karena nanti dia bisa geer. Begitu pikir Yoongi.

" _Sugar,_ kok duduknya disitu sih? Sini dong deket aku." Jimin menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

Yoongi mendengus, melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Ngapain sih?! Ini ' _kan_ masih pagi!"

"Loh ' _kan_ aku mau jemput _sugar._ Biar kita bisa berangkat bersama." Yoongi makin mendengus mendengar jawaban Jimin.

Mungkin kesalahan besar karena membiarkan lelaki bersurai abu-abu tampan ini mengetahui dimana letak rumahnya.

"Bisa jalan sendiri."

"Nanti kamu diculik."

Yoongi mendelik, "Kau pikir aku bocah tk?!"

"Kan Yoongi mungil seperti anak tk."

Yoongi rasa-rasanya ingin menombak Jimin. Atau menusuk, mencekik, atau yang lainnya yang penting dapat membuat lelaki ini diam. Sabar. Sabar. Ini masih pagi, dan Yoongi tidak mau mengomel-omel yang dapat membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Aku belum mandi."

Kali ini, Jimin tersenyum miring. "Mau aku mandiin?"

"Sialan. Tunggu sini dulu!"

.

.

Pagi ini ada yang agak berbeda dari kantor tercinta tempat Yoongi bekerja. Sebenarnya enggak beda banget sih, ya cuman ada beberapa gadis yang ribut di lobby. Entah ngomongin apa.

Dan karena Yoongi kepo, dia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, yang dimana ada seorang gadis cukup cantik sedang membaca majalah.

"Irene Noona."

Gadis bernama Irene yang sedang membaca majalah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi, "Ada apa Yoongi?" dan bertanya ramah.

"Ini ada apasih? Kenapa sepertinya mereka ribut sekali." Yoongi melirik pada segerombolan karyawan perempuan yang sedang bisik-bisik heboh. Entah ngomongin apa.

Irene tertawa kecil, kemudian berkata. "Oh itu. Ada karyawan baru. Laki-laki. Tampan sekali."

Yoongi menatap Irene malas. Heh dia kira ada apa pagi-pagi heboh gini. Dia kira ada naik gaji atau apa gitu, eh tahunya cuman ada karyawan baru.

"Kok waktu aku masuk tidak heboh seperti ini? Padahal karyawan baru itu juga paling kalah ganteng dari aku." Yang lelaki disebelah Yoongi berbicara, nadanya tidak suka.

Iya, siapalagi kalau bukan Jimin.

Yoongi mendengarnya mendengus, "Heh Park. Mau banget di idolain?"

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, buru-buru Jimin menggeleng. "Engga kok. Aku kan maunya di _idola_ in sama Yoongi aja."

 _Cup_

Dan pagi itu pipi Yoongi sudah dihadiahkan sebuah kecupan. Oleh tersangka dengan nama Park Jimin.

Yoongi diam sebentar—

"PARK JIM—

Baru Yoongi ingin meneriaki Jimin, dia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya.

"Eum Yoongi." Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Irene yang sedang memandanginya dengan— _memerah_?

"Ada apa noona?"

"Itu— _resleting_ celanamu turun." Lalu Irene cepat-cepat kabur dari sana.

Yoongi melongo sebentar, dan menatap celana hitam yang digunakannya dan—sial. Resleting celananya beneran turun.

Jimin yang memang eksistensinya berada didekat Yoongi, kembali berbicara. "Mau aku bantu tidak hyung?" lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan jurus menggoda level seratus.

Mendadak, wajah Yoongi jadi merah padam. "PARK JIMIN!"

.

.

"Wah Yoongi hyung, Kita bertemu lagi!"

Sesosok lelaki tampan, sudah dengan seenak jidatnya langsung duduk diatas meja kerja Yoongi. Mengabaikan dengusan Yoongi yang sebal karena merasa terganggu.

"Ya ya ya bocah alien. Minggir dari meja kerjaku." Yoongi berusaha mendorong kaki lelaki itu, tapi gagal total.

Yang lelaki tampan cemberut, merasa sedih akan pengusiran dari Yoongi. "Kok aku diusir sih hyung~"

"Berhenti menjadi sok imut Taehyung. Itu menjijikan." Yoongi menatap malas lelaki yang telah diketahui bernama Taehyung ini.

"Oh hyung. Kim Taehyung tidak imut tapi tampan." Lalu dia tersenyum bangga.

"Ya ya ya katakan itu pada para karyawan perempuan yang sibuk menggosipkan mu sejak tadi pagi."

Taehyung tertawa keras. Dia ingat saat kedatangannya tadi pagi, sudah menghebohkan para gadis. Yang mana mereka langsung berebut ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Nasib jadi orang ganteng.

Yoongi memang sudah lama kenal dengan Taehyung. Tentu saja. Taehyung ini adalah sepupu Namjoon. Yoongi beberapa kali sering bertemu dengannya kalau sedang ke rumah Namjoon. Dan karena Taehyung tipikal orang yang _easy going_ , dia dapat dengan mudah dekat dengan Yoongi. Walau Yoongi terkadang cukup ketus.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi, ada sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi menatap dia dan Taehyung yang sedang berbicara dengan sebal. Memelototi lelaki yang sedang duduk di meja kerja Yoongi, yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengusak rambut milik Yoongi.

' _Sialan. Menjauh dari Yoongiku! Dia hanya milikku.' —_ suara hati seseorang.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung, aku itu memang—

 _Brak_

Yoongi kaget. Taehyung juga kaget. Mereka kompak langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang sedang memungut sebuah buku cukup besar dari lantai.

Yoongi menatapnya heran, "Ngapain sih Park?" Yoongi bertanya. Dalam hatinya berucap ada-ada saja kelakuan bocah satu ini.

Mendengar Yoongi bertanya, Jimin jadi tersenyum lebar padanya. "Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok _sugar."_ Tapi kemudian dia melotot tajam pada Taehyung, tanpa dilihat oleh Yoongi.

Kalau saja tatapan Jimin adalah sebuah laser mematikan, mungkin sekarang Taehyung sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

Diberi tatapan seperti itu, Taehyung mengernyit. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum miring.

"Yoongi hyung~" Taehyung turun dari meja Yoongi, menarik kursi entah milik siapa dan duduk disebelah Yoongi, merangkul pundaknya.

Dan Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Dia sedang tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Taehyung.

"Besok sabtu jalan yuk. Ada film—

 _Brak_

Entah kali ini apa yang jatuh, Yoongi kembali melihat pada Jimin. Hanya meliriknya, tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Sedangkan Jimin benar-benar merasa amarahnya berada di ubun-ubunnya. Sial sekali. Lelaki itu benar-benar menyentuh Yoongi. Yoongi itu miliknya, dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kecuali dirinya.

Kalau saja pekerjaan Jimin sudah beres, pasti dia akan langsung menarik Yoongi agar lelaki manis nan imut itu tidak didekati oleh si karyawan baru yang membuat Jimin jengkel setengah hidup.

Diam-diam, si karyawan baru dengan nama Taehyung itu tertawa dalam hati melihat Jimin.

' _Oh jadi benar.'_

.

.

"Park, duduklah. Kenapa berdiri doang sih." Ini Yoongi yang berbicara. Dia melihat bangku yang lainnya sudah penuh. Dan di meja ini masih ada sisa satu bangku kosong, tapi Jimin malah cuman berdiri kayak patung.

Sebenarnya Jimin mau saja duduk, apalagi sudah disuruh Yoongi begitu. Tapi sialnya bangku yang ada disebelah Yoongi sudah di duduki oleh Hoseok, dan membuat Jimin lagi-lagi sebal. Kenapa pula banyak yang deket-deket sama Yoongi.

Lagipula yang bikin Jimin malas duduk disitu karena—

"Iya Jim. Itu bangku disebelah Taehyung masih kosong."

Nah. Ini yang membuat Jimin males banget duduk.

Iya, karena bangku kosong yang tersisa hanyalah disebelah Taehyung. Lelaki yang menurut Jimin menyebalkan karena berani menyentuh Yoongi.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mau tidak mau Jimin duduk disebelah Taehyung yang sedang kalem makan. Sebenarnya tidak rugi juga sih duduk disini, karena dengan begini dia berada langsung berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Jimin mengabaikan makanannya. Dia hanya memerhatikan Yoongi yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan serius. Lucu sekali. Jimin gemas ingin menciumi pipi Yoongi yang mengembung karena lelaki imut itu terlalu banyak menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yoongi hyung, itu bibirmu—

 _Tak_

Baru saja. Baru saja seonggok tangan mengulur, hendak menyentuh bibir ranum milik Yoongi, namun dengan cepat langsung tergagalkan.

Iya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jimin.

Tadi Taehyung hendak mengusap bibir Yoongi yang ternodai saus sedikit, tapi belum sampai tangannya menyentuh bibir Yoongi, dengan cepat Jimin langsung memukul tangannya dengan sumpit.

" _Sugar_ , makannya pelan-pelan saja." Dengan _gentle_ , Jimin mengusap sisa saus pada bibir Yoongi dengan tisue.

Lalu dia tersenyum remeh pada Taehyung, seolah berbicara _Yoongi itu milikku_ lewat pandangan matanya.

"Eum terimakasih." Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang nampak merona karena perilakunya.

' _Kerja bagus Park'_ dan memuji dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, ayo pulang bersama."

Seorang lelaki, yang dengan gantengnya duduk di motor ninjanya. Mau tidak mau Yoongi memujinya karena motornya yang terlihat keren. Warnanya hitam, favorit Yoongi.

"Eh Taehyung tapi nanti—

"Maaf Taehyung _-ssi_ , tapi Yoongi hyung sudah mempunyai jadwal denganku sekarang." Belum selesai Yoongi berbicara, seorang lelaki yang datang entah darimana langsung memotong ucapannya.

Iya, Jimin. Jimin lagi. Dengan santainya Jimin merangkul pinggang Yoongi. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Yoongi tapi Jimin mengabaikannya.

"Apa-apaan sih Park!"

Tetapi Jimin sama sekali tidak meladeni ucapan Yoongi. Dia beralih menatap sengit pada Taehyung. "Sudah ya, kami ada _urusan._ Selamat malam Taehyung- _ssi_." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung, Jimin langsung pergi begitu saja, dengan merangkul Yoongi tentunya.

Taehyung menatap datar kepergian Yoongi dengan Jimin.

' _Menarik.'_

Sesampainya di parkiran motor, Yoongi langsung menepis tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya. "Apa-apaan Park! Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Jimin membuka jok motornya, mengambil satu buah jaket putih yang dilipat rapi, lalu menyudurkannya pada Yoongi. "Pakailah. Nanti kamu kedinginan."

Yoongi melemparkan tatapan sengit, tapi lagi-lagi lelaki dengan marga Park itu mengabaikannya, dengan santai langsung menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

Akhirnya Yoongi memakai juga jaket milik Jimin ini. Sesaat Yoongi sempat terlena dengan wangi jaket milik Jimin. Karena hei wanginya menyenangkan sekali saat tercium oleh hidung Yoongi.

"Ayo naik." Jimin berucap, perasaan Yoongi saja atau memang Jimin jadi agak beda.

Dan ternyata benar, Jimin agak berbeda. Bahkan Jimin tidak mengebut seperti waktu pertama kali mengantarnya pulang. Juga di sepanjang jalan dia tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Yoongi jadi agak bosan, dia mengantuk dan Jimin tidak mengajaknya mengobrol itu membuat kantuknya makin menjadi. Tanpa disuruh Jimin pun, Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada sisi kanan kiri tubuh Jimin, bahkan hampir memeluknya. Dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada punggung Jimin. Yoongi mengantuk.

Merasakan kepala Yoongi pada punggungnya, Jimin tersenyum. Melajukan laju motornya dengan rasa bahagia.

.

.

" _Sugar,_ bangunlah. Sudah sampai."

Yoongi, yang sedang enak tidur di punggung Jimin yang untungnya engga ngiler, mengerjapkan matanya. "Ini dimana?" bertanya dengan antara sadar dan engga. Tapi dia masih tau kalau ini bukan depan rumahnya.

"Di pelaminan."

 _Plak_

Sebuah tabokan cinta didapat oleh Jimin yang baru saja melepas helmnya dan alhasil tangan Yoongi dengan indah mendarat di belakang kepala Jimin.

" _Sugar_ engga mau turun? Seneng ya peluk-peluk aku." Jimin terkekeh geli.

Tersadar, Yoongi langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di tubuh Jimin. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia keenakan sendiri peluk-peluk bocah berisik ini. Dan dengan nyamannya tertidur dengan kepala menempel pada punggungnya.

"Aku lapar. Temenin aku makan dulu ya, _sugar_."

Yoongi dengan baik hatinya mengangguk. "Asal di traktir sih enggapapa."

Jimin langsung seenaknya merangkul pinggang Yoongi, "apasih yang engga buat kamu."

"YACK LEPAS—

"Berisik _sugar_. Nanti pita suaramu lepas gara-gara teriak terus."

"Kurang ajar!"

Jimin dan Yoongi mengambil tempat di agak pojok, ya emang kedemenannya Jimin mojok-mojok. Tapi bukan karena itu sepenuhnya sih, karena emang kedai ini sedang ramai, jadilah mereka kebagian tempat di pojok.

Dalam hati Jimin berteriak senang, karena ternyata Yoongi mau diajak makan olehnya. Ya walaupun mereka hanya di kedai sederhana, tidak makan di restauran bintang lima dengan lilin-lilin indah disekitarnya, tapi kalau kau dengan orang tercinta, tetap akan terasa di restauran mewah.

Asik.

Saat makanan datang, Yoongi dengan cepat melahapnya karena kebetulan memang dia sedang lapar. Dan kebetulan sekali Jimin mengajaknya makan, dibayarin pula.

Mana bisa dia nolak.

Sedangkan Jimin, tersenyum gemas saat melihat Yoongi yang makan dengan lahapnya. Pipinya mengembung lucu saat lelaki itu memasukkan terlalu banyak gulungan mie pada mulut kecilnya.

Ah, Jimin jadi pengen cium ' _kan_.

Sadar merasa diperhatikan, Yoongi mengalihkan atensinya dari makanannya pada Jimin. Dan benar, lelaki yang menurutnya berisik itu lagi ngeliatin dia. Udah mana ngeliatinnya kayak om-om pedo gitu. Mupeng.

"Apa liat-liat?!"

"Pengen aja. Kamu lucu banget. Gemes jadi pengen nikahin."

Yoongi melotot tajam, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jimin, "apa-apaan! Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan!"

Alih-alih membalas perkataan Yoongi, tangan Jimin malah meraih tangan Yoong yang telunjuknya nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Jimin. Mengelusnya lembut lalu mencium punggung tangan Yoongi.

" _Sugar_ percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Jimin berucap, menatap ke dalam bola mata Yoongi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

Seolah baru tersadar, Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jimin. "Tidak."

"Kau harus percaya. Karena kau lah yang bersalah."

"Apa-apaan—

"Iya kamu Yoongi. Pertama kali liat kamu, aku ngerasa beda. Aku ngerasa tertarik sama kamu yang galak tapi imut itu. Aku kira aku cuman sebatas _tertarik_ aja. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku sadar ini bukan lebih dari rasa _tertarik_. Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta sama seorang Min Yoongi yang galak tapi manis. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Mendapat _confess_ tersebut, Yoongi merasa ada yang salah. Kenapa dia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang berdebar dari dalam dirinya?

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar serius. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang berisik melainkan benar-benar seperti seorang pria yang sedang menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang dicintainya.

Yoongi hanya diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Toh lagipula Jimin tidak meminta jawabannya, ' _kan_?

"Yoongi." Jimin memanggil. Yoongi merasa ada yang menggelitik saat lelaki itu memanggil namanya dengan suara begitu—mendominasi?

"Apa?"

"Minggu depan ada festival kembang api, mau melihatnya denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End / tbc?

a/n :

Ini fanfic makin _pointless_ aja. Makin gajelas. Jiminnya juga makin alay /ditendang. Kayaknya humornya gagal ya duh mau pundung aja ah aku. Huhuhu.

Udah deh, dadah. Makasi banyak yang udah fav/follow/review fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian fanfic ini gabakal saya lanjut huks. /apaan.

 _ **Review lagi?**_


End file.
